The Death And The Vampire
by Disy
Summary: Misa finds herself in Enland and has a little awkward encounter with Seras Victoria.


The Death And The Vampire

Misa was walking across a deserted road in the English country side.

She was a beautiful Japanese girl, with western roots.

She had bright blue eyes, a cute pretty face, blonde hair in her trademark haircut—falling over her shoulders, a pony and two small pig tails on the side of her head.

Right now she wore her casual gothic outfit.

She had come to England for a photo shoot, it had taken place on the country side and right now Misa was making her way back to her hotel a few kilometers to the east in a small city.

Tomorrow she'd go to…well she'd see tomorrow, after…_someone's_ death, Misa had seen no further purpose of her life but that had all changed.

So she had resumed her modeling career, she needed to take the fruits of it now, she was in her early twenties but nonetheless only had a few years left before he renowned cuteness would be replaced by sheer beauty.

In her kind of modeling, cuteness was what she needed…so she took as much jobs as possible.

It was night and dark, some girls might find that terrifying, Misa didn't she could handle herself.

She had a Shinigami's eyes and a certain notebook in her bag, she could deal with any trouble.

Not even mentioning the Shinigami behind her; a female Shinigami named Na.

Na had been a strong and important Shinigami, and had manifested herself in a new form when coming to the human world.

She didn't look scary, she looked more human, pale gray skin, one dark eye and the other socket covered with a patch.

Na had the body of a woman in her prime, well formed and not terrifying at all, the only thing Shinigami about her was that she didn't wear any clothes, not of fabric at least, instead she covered her private areas with bones.

A few years ago, Rem had been the second Shinigami to die for Misa's sake.

As a result of this the Shinigami had send Na to the human world to guide and protect the human girl, who now had an unknown lifespan before more Shinigami would come and die for her…

It's been a year since Misa had met Na.

"Misa…shouldn't you call a cab?" Na asked.

Giggling the girl hopped around. "Why? I like the night air, besides I have you to protect me right…?"

"Just remember I am here to help you and guide you, maybe the term protect is not the right one because I'm send her so no other Shinigami would die for you…we're running low as it is." Na replied seriously.

"Gosh, you're always so serious…that's why I like you!" Misa shrieked.

Loud footsteps came from the side and suddenly a young woman, no older than twenty ran across the road, bumping into Misa.

Misa yelped and the other girl fell on top of her in a very…inappropriate way, the girl's face was dug into Misa's chest and her hips were well around Misa's waist.

"Get off, get off! Pervert!" Misa cried. "Are you going to kidnap me Stalker?!"

"What?! No!" The other girl said in terror.

The girl had blonde hair, pointing out to all sides, blue eyes far more alive than Misa's and a killer body, every feminine aspect of the girl's body was reaching a good set limit.

Her breasts were nearly poking out of her light brown uniform that seemed three sizes too small.

She was wearing stocks and a very short skirt, barely covered her well formed buttocks, she also had small…fangs?

"And I'm not a Stalker, I don't even know you—" The girl shrieked but then frowned. "Wait…aren't you Misa-Misa?!"

Instantly brightening up Misa said. "Yes, I am! And you're…Stalker-san?"

"Not Stalker!" The girl shrieked. "My name is Seras Victoria."

"Okay…Seras-Stalker-san, could you get off me?" Misa asked.

Embarrassed and aroused Seras got off the girl and helped her up…Seras always had this problem when dealing with woman.

She got clumsy and stupid, it always happened when she met up with her indirect master Intergra Hellsing.

And this was Misa-Misa…the famous idol from Japan, Seras knew because she had masturbated more than once on one of Misa's videos…they weren't that kind of videos but Seras liked…well, Misa.

Of course she didn't plan on saying this now.

Misa let out a cry as she realized her dress was torn, a bit embarrassed Seras said. "I'll pay your new one I promise!"

Misa frowned her lip…this was her famous dress, she had a plan for vengeance. "That's okay just tell me again who I need to send the bill to?"

She made no sense at all…but that was just Misa.

"Me…? I'm S—Seras Victoria." Seras replied, almost drooling a little as she saw a small vein running underneath the pale skin of Misa's neck.

Seras was a young vampire, and she could be a very strong one, she just had one problem…she didn't like to drink blood, only time she did was when Intergra cut her finger and ordered Seras to lick it.

But even if she didn't like it…her nature still longed for it.

"Why are you staring…Stalker-san?" Misa asked as she grabbed a notebook to write down Seras name.

"N—Nothing!" Seras replied.

Misa then smirked as she wrote down Sera's name and began to count down from forty.

Ten seconds passed, Seras's face grew red as Misa stared at her.

Ten seconds later, Seras had sweat pouring down her forehead…

Ten seconds later, Misa's eyes pierced Seras who felt like dying.

Ten seconds later…Seras…sneezed. "Excuse me!"

Misa frowned, why didn't it work…the Death Note always worked…

"Na? Why won't she die?" Misa asked to the Shinigami behind her whom Seras could not see.

"What!?" Seras barked confused.

"Oh, right…you can't see her." Misa said and tapped Seras's breast with the notebook causing the vampire to giggle.

That giggle turned into a cry of terror as she saw the beautiful but nonetheless monstrous woman behind Misa. "W—w—w—w—what! Is that?!"

"My new Shinigami!" Misa replied with a smile.

Na sighed and answered. "Misa, you should have figured it out you have _the eyes_. You cannot see this girl's lifespan, so either she is a Death God…or, an undead, a vampire."

Seras began to slap herself in the face out of disbelieve and Misa asked to Na. "So I can't kill her with the notebook? Because she's already dead—"

Desperately Seras cried. "Stop saying stuff like that it's rude!"

"Hah, you're funny…sorry that I tried to kill you." Misa said with a cute laugh.

Seras looked up, confused, longing for blood. "You mean…wait…isn't that Kira's notebook?"

"Yes, I'm the Second Kira, well was…then became the Second Kira again then the normal Kira for a moment." Misa replied confusing herself.

Seras looked pale and weak, she was tired, she was longing to go to the mansion, Misa asked. "What's wrong…?"

"I'm tired…and weak…I need blood, but—"

Gasping Misa hopped forward. "Come with me!"

Seras tried to fight her off but she was in a poor condition…it seemed that both their powers were rendered useless and Misa pulled her along.

An hour later Misa closed the door of her hotel room as Seras fell weakly to the ground, her face flushed.

More than once Misa had pinched her nipples to keep her awake during the travel to the hotel.

"Excuse me…Misa-Misa…what're you—" Seras asked.

Misa pulled her dress off and revealed her outfit underneath, a pink short skirt with an equally pink top with a heart-shaped hole revealing a part of her medium sized but firm breasts.

The outfit didn't cover her legs, arms or stomach and it left Seras drooling.

"Seras, needs blood, right? You can have some of Misa, you're my friend now right?" Misa said and went on all fours and crawled toward Seras.

Seras tired to back away but Misa already had her pinned underneath her on the floor before she could even reach the wall.

Misa pushed her face close to Seras's. "Go on, bite Misa!"

"Misa be careful, she's a vampire, I cannot protect you from her." Na warned.

"No worries, Seras is our friend!" Misa replied.

Seras was licking her lips her eyes big and finally shook the thought off. "No, Misa…I don't like drinking blood…that's why I am so weak…"

"But vampire die of they don't drink enough blood right?! That TV-show said so!" Misa said.

"True…but I…"

"Then bite me!" Misa nearly spat and then smirked. "Maybe you just need to get into the mood for the main event. Stick out your tongue!"

"Huh…?" Seras mumbled.

"Come on stick it out."

Feeling no other option Seras began to stick out her tongue, it was a long near snake-like tongue that had transformed into that shape when she became a vampire, it extended so far it touched Misa's nose.

"OH!!! It's so big!" Misa said. "Keep it that way!"

Seras was blushing doing as instructed and kept her tongue stuck out. "Now I'm going to suck it!"

Seras's eyes went wide but she wasn't strong enough to stop Misa.

Misa then lowered her head and opened her mouth allowing the tip of Seras's tongue to enter, Misa made contact with Seras's tongue with her own and began to suck harder on the vampire's tongue, hoping it would be enough to send the vampire wild and make her suck her blood.

Not only because Seras was now her friend…but Misa thought that being a vampire would be cool.

Finally the tongue sucking turned into a lustful kiss and after a while Misa's hand shot down Seras's skirt.

The vampire's eyes snapped open and she pushed the other girl off. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Really?!" Misa said amazed. "With that body?! How cute! I'm too!"

It was true, a certain someone…the first Kira, was always too serious for that stuff…

"Then why throw yourself on me like that—" Seras began to wonder.

"Like I said! You need to grow strong and Misa wouldn't mind becoming a vampire, then I'd stay young and cute forever and I'll always have a fruitful modeling career!" Misa confessed revealing her second intentions.

Somehow Seras felt relieved…even if she bit this girl, she wouldn't turn into a ghoul, Misa was a virgin so would become a true beautiful vampire.

"If I may?" Na asked. "Maybe, Misa…and now I see your plan. She will bite you if you piss her off."

"Really how?!" Misa asked delighted.

"Take her virginity…" Na said coldly.

Seras's eyes widened. "But…no, Misa you can't—"

"Spread and hold her legs, Na! Vampire Misa will come soon!" Misa shrieked.

Na then crouched down behind Seras and grabbed the vampire's ankles.

The Shinigami then pulled back, pulling Seras's legs along, spreading them and holding them nearly besides Seras's own head.

Seras cried out, she was agile but this was another level…

Misa crawled closer again, saw how delicious Seras looked and realized she wasn't even bothered this was a girl. "Seras, once I'm a vampire we could be together forever!"

Misa then tore the thong underneath Seras's skirt away before pulling the skirt off revealing the perfect vampire womanhood, as delicious as every other part of her body.

For a moment Seras struggled but then Na barked menacingly. "Stop struggling…Vampire or not a Death God can kill _anything_."

It was enough for Seras to swallow her pride as well as her shame.

"Don't be so serious Na…this is fun, right?" Misa said and moved forward.

She quickly pulled Seras's uniform open sending buttons flying and the vampire's large breasts popped free and Misa began to grope them without hesitation.

This has overcome Seras many times before…it had never felt this good, yet her pride was ruined as she was overpowered by a girl far smaller than herself and some Shinigami.

"Will you bite Misa yet?" The girl asked as she began to pull Seras's erect nipples.

Misa then bit down on them faking a vampire bite and began to suck on Seras's breasts. "See how well Misa could be a vampire?"

Seras merely moaned again.

Na began to vicious pull Seras's legs further apart and to all angles. "You are quite agile…"

Seras cried out louder as this was all enough to arouse herself womanhood that began to drip, longing for attention.

Misa noticed it and lay down on the ground in front of Seras's dripping sweet spot as if observing it. "It's so…pretty and wet! Can I lick it?"

Na answered sharply. "Misa…you're going to take her virginity, don't ask."

It seemed cruel, but to be very honestly Seras didn't mind all that much Misa would be her first, even if it didn't exactly go as romantic as she had hoped her first time would be.

Seras knocked her head back, biting her own lip and tasting blood…unfortunately a vampire needed the blood of others to sustain him or herself.

It took her a moment to figure out her face was pressed into Na's pale breasts, since she had knocked her head back strong enough to crack the bones that covered it, they weren't monstrous quite beautiful actually.

"I'm…sorry…" Seras apologized, she always apologized she should have been outraged and frightened.

Sure she was struggling, but Misa had been one of her many fantasies.

"Don't be, just bite Misa soon…this is boring me." Na said.

Seras's face grew even more red and she began to moan out pushing her face into Na's breasts to lessen the sound as Misa's tongue worked its way past Seras's nether lips.

She had always heard the first time was painfully…luckily, the pain caused by Na was enough to render that other pain to nothing and Seras could only feel the pleasure Misa's tongue inflicted.

A few minutes later…she was a virgin no more, Seras was send over the edge.

With a sudden burst of inhuman strength she moaned Misa's name and pulled her legs loose from Na's grip.

She embraced Misa and pushed the yelping girl to the ground while she came.

Shuddering in Misa's embrace the orgasm faded and Seras felt Misa's tongue enter her mouth when a more lustful feeling took over.

She returned the kiss eagerly, but then stopped.

"Huh, what's wrong…you're not mad at Misa are you?!" Misa asked as she saw Seras's red eyes while holding her down on the floor.

Seras shook her head grinning wickedly. "No…but I am going to take yours now."

She didn't need to explain what _yours_ precisely was.

Misa yelped nonetheless as Seras tore her skirt off completely and she cried. "Be gentle!"

"Like you've been gentle to me…?" A wicked Seras asked and she dove her long snake-like tongue straight into Misa's rose, deflowering it.

Instantly Misa cried out, arching her back and rolling around while Seras followed her and plunged her tongue deeper into Misa's womanhood.

After a while Seras tasted a bit of blood and in a greedy mood she bit down softly but firmly in the soft flesh of Misa's womanhood.

"Nooo not there!" Misa cried out.

Seras ignored her pleas and began to suck hungrily, sucking up blood as well as pleasure juices.

If all went well and Misa became a vampire, those two small holes would heal up in less than a second.

Misa then too was no longer _pure_, Na merely watched on amused, seeing Misa in pleasure as well as a little pain but in no critical condition that required for her to save the girl.

Seras tasted more blood and then her entire mouth was filled with Misa's cum…

The vampire's eyes turned back to blue and she began to friendly, embarrassed police girl again, she looked down at a shivering Misa, what had she done?

"Misa-Misa! Are you okay…I'm so sorry…I—" Seras stammered.

"Hush, little vampire please don't cry…" Misa sang and the small holes around her womanhood healed up.

Misa looked up at Seras, her eyes even more red than when she looked at a person's lifespan.

The eyes of a vampire, combined with the eyes of a Shinigami…

"I hope you've drank well, Seras Victoria…" Misa whispered and before Seras even knew it the newly transformed vampire was on top of her kissing her hungry.

Misa had everything she wanted now, eternal youth, a solid plan to continue Kira and a new love to accompany her eternally.

They broke the kiss finally and softly they rubbed their bodies against each other.

Na watched on pleasantly, Misa looked so small compared to the very richly formed Seras.

The two vampires began to make love again and after several hours the first glimpse of sunlight began to pour through the window.

"No…" Seras whispered weakly again having not nearly drunken enough to go at it for so long.

Misa reached out and grabbed the blanket off the bed and pulled it over them both.

She kissed Seras again and asked. "Seras…would you stay with me forever and change the world?"

She would very much like to finish what her first love had started and she and Seras could become the Goddesses of the New World.

Seras looked into Misa's blue eyes again and answered. "Y—Yes…understood!"

She liked to be ordered around.

Misa was delighted and continued their love making underneath the blanket where they couldn't be touched by the sun.

"Too bad we have to stay like this until night falls again…let's see how many times I can make you come this time." Misa whispered.

A long, long moan followed from Seras, who was already worrying on what Intergra might do to her once she found out.


End file.
